


Háblame Sucio

by circlenowsquared (csquared225)



Series: Codas to Agents of SHIELD [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Foreign Language, Frottage, M/M, Melinda is tired of your UST, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csquared225/pseuds/circlenowsquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is still recovering from his time with Centipede, and when he travels down to Mexico for some answers to Skye’s past, Clint decides to tag along. Without an invitation. Melinda can’t believe she puts up with this shit. Coda to episode 12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Háblame Sucio

**Author's Note:**

> Didn’t get the last one up on time. Or this one. But. Life.
> 
> I’m trying, okay?
> 
> I still need a beta, too...

“That’s it!”

 

They both turned to look at the irate Agent May, who was actually showing facial expression; her left eye was twitching, and her nostrils flared. Her lips were thinned to an almost indiscernible line, and the wrinkles in her forehead were quite unpleasant looking. “You two have been not-flirting for the past two hours. I’ve had it. Go fuck it out and get your heads back in the game.”

 

Phil blinked at her. They hadn’t been that bad, had they? His silently questioning look was met with an eyebrow raise. Oh. Apparently they had been. After interrogating the suspect in the alley, they’d touched base in a local motel. It seemed that the reasons for that were more transparent than Melinda had made them out to be.

 

“If you need me, I’ll be somewhere with earplugs,” Melinda told them both, slamming the door hard; it was all for show. Phil knew she was pleased as punch that Clint was here to cheer him up and get him back on track.

 

Clint seemed to feel the same if his smirk was anything to go by.

 

“She totally loves me,” he declared, flopping back onto the motel bed. “I’m just that awesome that even the Cavalry isn’t immune to my charms.”

 

“Don’t call her that,” Phil said absentmindedly, sitting beside him and letting strong arms tug him onto his back. “Oh, dear, it seems I’ve been seduced by the charming wiles of the Avenger Hawkeye. Whatever shall I do?”

 

“Sex him up like there’s no tomorrow,” Clint declared, and leaned down to kiss him soundly, grinning to himself when his partner immediately let out a loud moan. Phil was far from recovered from what he’d experienced at the hands of Centipede, but with a lot of late night terrors that resulted in Clint flying in to stay with him and some meditation and reassurances, they were back to some sexual contact (or contact at all, really, but Phil had insisted, and he wasn’t flinching away from him like he was earlier this week).

 

The archer wasn’t about to start going full-on penetration again, but some friendly frotting never went amiss. Phil still flinched at hand jobs, and trying to get his mouth around his dick hadn’t gone too far. But it was okay, for now. Clint would go as slowly as Phil needed, for as long as he needed, just like he’d done for him.

 

Right now, he was totally cool with the way things were proceeding. Clint let Phil flip them so he was on top; it made him feel more secure nowadays, and he definitely didn’t mind being pinned down by his reassuring weight. It was nothing more than a roll of hips together, cocks trapped by constraining fabric pulsing as delicious friction rubbed them. As they moved, Phil was murmuring dirty words into his ear--though not in the language he was used to.

 

“No puedo esperar a follarte en realidad,” he growled, hoarse voice letting Clint know that he was on the edge already; not that the archer minded. May was right, they’d been building up to this all day. “Tu pene siempre siente tan grande en mi--Clint!”

 

Clint caught his gasp in his mouth, letting his own loose as he felt damp warmth spread through Phil’s pants and mirroring the action in his own. It was a good thing they always traveled prepared. They panted and let the aftershocks run through them both before tumbling off to the side, staring up at the ceiling

 

“Just vacation Spanish, huh?” Clint finally teased, eyes crinkling as he grinned at Phil. “‘I can’t wait to fuck you for real’ isn’t exactly ‘Where is the bathroom.’”

 

Phil rolled his eyes and swatted him lightly.

 

“Shut it, you. You’re just lucky that I didn’t say something much worse.”

 

Clint’s eyebrows rose towards his hairline.

 

“Worse? Ooh, really? Háblame sucio, papi,” Clint wiggled his eyebrows. Phil gave him a deadpan stare and slid off of the bed, walking a bit awkwardly into the bathroom and shutting the door.

 

“Phil? Come on, I didn’t--seriously? Aww, Phil…”

 

**The End**

 


End file.
